1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the connection of track links of endless crawler track vehicles with articulated tracks and coupling chains, in which link pins, pursuant to their utilization in the articulated tracks or coupling chains, are provided with slide bearings or rubber bushings and connectors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Laid-open patent application No. 27 21 018 there has become known a coupling chain in which the pins in the track links are supported within rubber bushings. The pins of neighboring track links are secured with each other against rotation through connectors.
Known from German Laid-open patent application No. 30 05 002 is an articulated track in which the pins in the articulated track links are also supported within rubber bushings.
In another articulated track as disclosed in German Laid-open patent application No. 30 37 979, a pin is rotatably supported within a bushing which is constituted of bearing metal.
The stability of the above-mentioned tracks, as a rule, depends upon the wear of the bearing for the pins. The pins bend differently under the load which is produced due to the track drive and under loads imparted to the track on the terrain. The different demands which are placed on the pins during vehicle travel will, during the course of time, lead to damages to the rubber bushings or damages to the pins and the bearing sleeves which are constructed of metal. In this regard, it has already become known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,586 to produce a tubular steel pin with hardened zones extending about its circumference. The susceptibility to wear of the pins was thus improved; however, not that of the bearing support of rubber or metal.